The present invention is related to an electronic card connector having lower height and wider bottom face. The electronic card connector can be more stably rested. In addition, the structure of the conductive terminals of the connector are simplified.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional electronic card connector. A second connector 12 is overlaid on a first connector 11. The first conductive pins 16 of the front end of the first connector 11 are windingly bent and inserted into the insertion holes 14 of a socket 13. The conductive pins 16 electrically contact with the conductive terminals 15 disposed in the insertion holes 14. The above structure has a shortcoming, that is, the first conductive pins 16 are windingly bent so that the processing procedure is complicated and time-consuming. In addition, the ratio of good product is quite low.
FIG. 7 shows a second type of conventional electronic card connector. A second connector 22 is overlaid on a first connector 21. The forward extending first and second conductive pins 23, 24 of the first and second connectors 21, 22 are both first soldered on a circuit board 25 and then the circuit board 25 is inserted in an insertion slot 28 of a socket 27 soldered on a circuit board 26. The conductive pins 23, 24 electrically contact with the conductive terminals 29 disposed in the insertion slot 28. The above structure has a shortcoming, that is, the socket 27 must be first soldered on the circuit board 26 and then the circuit board 25 is inserted into the socket 27. The processing time is long and the processing cost is high.
FIG. 8 shows a third type of conventional electronic card connector. A second connector 32 is overlaid on a first connector 31. The socket 33 has four steps of insertion slots 34. A conductive terminal is inserted in each insertion slot 34. The forward extending first and second conductive pins 37, 38 of the first and second connectors 31, 32 are respectively inserted in the insertion slots 34 to contact with the conductive terminals 35. The above structure has a shortcoming, that is, the socket 33 must be formed with four steps of insertion slots 34 at different heights. Therefore, the socket 33 will have a considerable height. When the socket 33 disposed on the circuit board 36 passes through the soldering furnace along with the circuit board 36, the socket 33 is too high and tends to fall down. This makes it impossible to solder the socket 33 on the circuit board 36.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an electronic card connector in which the bottom face of the pin socket is wider and the height of the pin socket is lowered. Therefore, the pin socket can stably pass through the soldering furnace without falling down.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above electronic card connector in which the structure of the conductive terminal is simplified. Therefore, the electronic card connector is easier to manufacture and process.
According to the above objects, the electronic card connector of the present invention includes a pin socket, a first connector and a second connector. The pin socket is disposed on a circuit board. The pin socket includes an insulating seat, a first conductive terminal and a second conductive terminal.
The insulating seat has: a first face soldered on a circuit board; a second face opposite to the first face: a third face formed on one side of the first face and second face; multiple insertion holes extending from the second face to the first face and passing through the first face and second face; a first step section formed on the other side of the first face of the pin socket; multiple first insertion slots passing through the first step section and the first face; a second step section formed on an edge of the first step section, the second step section being lower than the first step section; multiple second insertion slots passing through the second step section and the first face; a first end formed at one end of the first face, second face, third face, first step section and second step section; and a second end formed at the other end of the first face, second face, third face, first step section and second step section.
One end of the first conductive terminal is inserted in each first insertion slot of the first step section and each second insertion slot of the second step section of the pin socket. The other end of the first conductive terminal is soldered on the circuit board.
One end of the second conductive terminal is inserted in each insertion hole of the pin socket. The other end of the second conductive terminal is soldered on the circuit board.
The first connector has: a first side; a second side opposite to the first side; a third side, two ends of the third side being connected with two corresponding ends of the first side and second side; and a fourth side, two ends of the fourth side being connected with two other corresponding ends of the first side and second side, the third side and fourth side being respectively formed with insertion channels, the two insertion channels respectively having openings on the second side, whereby an electronic card can be inserted into the two openings, a group of first conductive pins being inlaid in the first side, the first conductive pins extending from the first side in a first direction distal from the second side, the first conductive pins respectively riding in the first insertion slots of the first step section and the second insertion slots of the second step section and being bridged with the first conductive terminals.
The second connector is overlaid on the first connector. The second connector has: a first side; a second side opposite to the first side; a third side, two ends of the third side being connected with two corresponding ends of the first side and second side; and a fourth side, two ends of the fourth side being connected with two other corresponding ends of the first side and second side, the third side and fourth side being respectively formed with insertion channels, the insertion channels respectively having openings on the second side, whereby an electronic card can be inserted into the two openings, a group of second conductive pins being inlaid in the first side, the first conductive pins extending from the first side in a first direction distal from the second side and then 90 degrees tuning and extending in a second direction, the second conductive pins being respectively inserted in the insertion holes of the second face of the pin socket and contacting with the second conductive terminals.
The electronic card connector further includes a protective member attaching to the second face of the pin socket. The protective member has multiple through holes respectively corresponding to the insertion holes. The group of second conductive pins of the second connector are passed through the through holes for protecting the second conductive pins.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: